


Out of sight, Out of mind

by hornblowerfic_archivist



Category: Hornblower (TV), Hornblower - C. S. Forester
Genre: Drama, Gen, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-06-04
Updated: 2006-06-04
Packaged: 2018-05-21 05:46:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6040507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hornblowerfic_archivist/pseuds/hornblowerfic_archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hornblower sustains an injury in battle that may mean the loss of his future career.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Out of sight, Out of mind

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Versaphile, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Hornblowerfic.com](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Hornblowerfic.com). Deciding that it needed to have a more long-term home, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in January 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact the e-mail address on [Hornblowerfic.com collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/hornblowerfic/profile).

“She’s surrendered! We got ‘er! We won!” The sailors leapt away from their cannons, cheering wildly. Even the officers, usually more reserved, couldn’t help but cry out in delight. The battle had lasted for what seemed like an eternity, and there had been many casualties, but the Indefatigable had at last emerged victorious. The last of the wounded were carried away, and the men began to head up on deck to see the defeated ship. Mathews and Styles lagged behind a little, discussing the battle with enthusiasm.  
“I thought we were done for, there!” Styles exclaimed. “How long d’yeh reckon tha’ went for?”  
“I couldn’say.” Mathews replied. “Seemed an awful long time!”  
“I’m not sure which was louder,” Styles grinned. “The cannons, or Mister ‘ornblower bellowin’ out, “FI-YAH!” righ’ next to me ear!”  
“’E’s certainly very enthusiastic, aright” Mathews agreed. “Say, where is ‘e, anyway? I didn’t see ‘im go up on deck.”  
“I ‘ope ‘e wasn’ ‘urt.”  
“’E couldn’ ha’ been! Not our Mister ‘ornblower! Probably slipped back on deck to see the Captain, or somethin’”  
A faint whimper from behind a cannon attracted their attention. It was followed by a weak groan. There was a moment of silence, then a faint, trembling voice broke the silence.  
“Oh God! Help! Is anybody in here? Anybody!”  
Mathews darted behind the cannon. Lying in a crumpled heap, bloodstained and trembling, was Hornblower. His youthful face was covered by one shaking hand.  
“Mister ‘ornblower, Sir! Wha’s ‘appened?” The elderly sailor turned to Styles. “Get the doctor! Quick!”  
He turned back to the young officer. Underneath the blood that covered his face, he was rather pale and sickly-looking, the color of feta cheese. He refused to take his hand away from his eyes.  
“Who’s there?” He asked, fearfully. “Mathews?”  
“Aye, Sir. Just me. Come now, take yer hand away, and let me have a look at yeh.” He reached out and placed a rough, calloused hand on Hornblower’s narrow wrist, but he flinched and pulled away.  
“Wait here, Sir. I’ll go an’ tell the doctor to get a move on.”  
“No!” Hornblower reached out blindly and grabbed Mathews’ arm. “Don’t leave me!”  
“Wha’s wrong, Sir? I’ll on’y be gone a moment.”  
“Is anyone else here?”  
“No, Sir. Just me an’ you.”  
Hornblower’s voice had become terribly weak and frightened. “I’m scared, Mathews.”  
“Why, Sir? The doctor’ll be here in a moment to fix yeh up. Yeh’ll be right as rain in a few days.”  
Slowly, Hornblower lowered his hand. His eyes were tightly shut, and crusted with dried blood. When he spoke, his voice trembled worse than ever.  
“I can’t see, Mathews. I can’t see!”

  
Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters and settings are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. No money is being made from this work. No copyright infringement is intended.


End file.
